Harry Potter: ODST
by shadowfox1292
Summary: After leaving home and the manipulations of Admirals Riddle and Dumbledore, Harry is found by his Godfather Sirius who offers protection in the UNSC Marines. Harry takes the offer and decides to be the best of the best: an ODST.


**A/N For all of those waiting for the next chapter of The Dimension Alchemist, you will have to wait a little longer. AP Chem. and AP Gov are taking a large chunk of my free time. This however hit me while I was sitting in AP Gov today, and when I got home I went into a writing frenzy. Anyway here is Chapter 1 of Harry Potter: ODST.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**AI Talking"**

Chapter 1: Recruitment

A young man sits alone at a bar nursing his smoking Firewhiskey observing the Navy soldiers around him on shore leave. He snorts and rolls his eyes at their ridiculous antics. He drains the last of the liquor and turns back to the bar and signals to the barman for another drink. The barman sighs and shakes his head wearily but gets out another bottle anyway.

"Harry this is your eighth bottle tonight. I'm going to have to cut you off soon," said the barman while handing the bottle to the young man.

Harry glanced at the man with piercing green eyes. "Tom shut up and keep the drinks coming." He grabbed the beer and turned back to the partying Navy men.

'Fools,' he thought. 'Fools the lot of them. The Navy doesn't care about its people. Those idiots Tom and Albus in their constant power struggles are the only things that matter to the higher ups. Curse my father and mother for following old Dumbles so blindly too.'

"Officer on deck," shouted one of the partiers. As one the Navy rose for a salute.

"At ease," commanded a familiar voice. "You don't salute me. I'm not part of you spacers." Harry spun in his seat to stare up into the face of his godfather ex-2nd Lieutenant Sirius Black. "Hiya boy."

Harry just glared and said in a deadly voice, "What do you want Black? You won't succeed in dragging me back to my parents. Wait! I thought you were court marshaled how are you back in uniform?"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and said, "Once I was released, I was immediately contacted by the Marines and was invited to join up. Those boys don't let real talent go to waste unlike the Navy." He spit the last three words with obvious contempt.

"Anyway Harry, I have come here on business. Like I said the Marines won't waste talent, and they found that you have it in spades," said the older man. "In short I have come to recruit you into UNSC."

Harry stared at the man in shock and started laughing in disbelief. "You expect me to just go walking back into that god damned power struggle?" said Harry his voice growing louder with every word. He slammed his bottle so hard into the counter it shattered. "You want me as a puppet again do you? These damn spacers around us don't know the truth of how fucked up the Navy is, but you and I know the truth about its dark side."

The entire bar had gone quiet at the sound of the shattering glass and impassioned speech. Most of Navy boys were looking ready to kill him for speaking out against their precious group. One of the drunker patrons snapped and lunged at Harry.

In that split second, Harry had gone from a mostly drunk loner to a stone cold sober warrior. He shifted all his weight under the spacer and with a simple twist of the hip launched the man into the wall knocking him out cold. The man's friends decided they could not just let their buddy be tossed around like that and soon it turned into an all out brawl between Harry and the Navy spacers. Harry dodged a flying fist and chopped at its owner's neck who proceeded to collapse on the floor. He then had to dodge several quick punches before punching out another of the men in uniform. The cycle continued on for several minutes until a soldier grabbed him from behind, and in Harry's weak and tired state the other soldiers began laying into him until their CO strolled in and ordered them all out of the building. The CO then proceeded to give Harry one last kick and whispered, "That's what you get for leaving you bastard."

The next thing that swam into Harry's vision was Sirius's outstretched hand. Harry grasped it firmly and was pulled to his feet. He then swayed for a second and then vomited on Sirius's shoes. Harry then fell over into Sirius's arms passed out from the fight and the alcohol.

Sirius shook his head and began to drag the boy to his hotel room.

~~~NEXT MORNING~~~

Harry awoke with a pounding headache. He looked around groggily and immediately went on high alert seeing the unfamiliar surroundings. Sirius poked his head in from the kitchen and said, "Finally awake eh? Grab that tonic on the table; it should stop the headache." Harry groaned and grasped the tonic and downed it in one fell swoop. Immediately he began to feel better.

He walked into the kitchen grabbed an omelet that Sirius handed him and began to wolf it down. "So Black you are here to recruit me for the Marines?" he said each word punctuated with a bite of food.

Sirius snorted and replied, "I am surprised that you remember that conversation, but yes I am the force needs strong men."

"Why should I? Tom and Albus will just try to get their claws in me again."

"That's where you're wrong Harry my boy. The Marines protect their own against all threats including deluded Navy Admirals. Also from what I saw in the fight last night you are itching to get back into the war."

Harry stared down at his empty plate and sighed, "You know me really well Black. I want to get back in the fight, but you have to get it in writing that the Commandant will agree to defend me against those two dipshits."

Sirius smirked, "Would those papers look anything like this?" He pulled enlistment papers from the manila folder on the counter. "These are special papers that not only sign you up but also has an agreement from the Commandant saying he will protect you to the best of his ability, and trust me Commandant Shacklebolt will go to any lengths to guard his men. He took a lot of heat for the decision to pick me up."

Harry skimmed the paper and grabbed a pen and began signing his name in all the needed areas. After he finished, he handed the papers back to Sirius and rose from his seat and said in a sarcastic voice, "Recruit Potter would like to know when I shall be departing Sergeant Major Black."

Sirius just rolled his eyes and said, "Your trip to basic leaves tomorrow at noon. I suggest you get your things together and be prepared to leave tonight. The ship you will be using is the USS Express."

Harry just snorted and said, "I remember how things go Black. I will be there; after all I signed the papers already."

Sirius just snorted, "I believe you said that before Navy basic to your father before running out on them."

Harry waved him off and walked toward the door. "I will be there Black, and I will become the best of the best you will see." With that parting statement he slammed the door shut and walked off in order to prepare for tomorrow.

Sirius just stared at the door and whispered, "The best of the best eh? Well ODST does need some fresh blood."

**A/N How was it? I liked it. The characters may seem a bit OOC, but you must remember that they were raised to go into the military. Anyway I have plans for many of the other characters. Be prepared for Weasley bashing. Next Chapter: BASIC Begins**

**Shadowfox1292 out**


End file.
